<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry Stickmin Headcannon by PiperRose90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850318">Henry Stickmin Headcannon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90'>PiperRose90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My versions of the characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small thing since I'll probably write more of this fandom and since everyone have their own version of what they look like, here's my version</p><p>I also tried to stick as close as possible if that makes sense so yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry - Have pale blonde, almost white hair, silver-blue eyes and healthy pale skin followed by slight dark bruises under his eyes. Have a lean body like a cross runner leaving him to be both flexible and quick on his feet.</p><p>Charles - Have golden blonde hair, amber-gold eyes and sun kissed tan skin. Have a lithe body with lean muscles on his arms and legs along with nimble hands and slight scars on his hands and fingers.</p><p>Ellie - Have bright red hair, aqua blue eyes and light tan skin. Have the body structure of a light weight bodybuilder with faded scars on her arms, back and shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to add two more here so yeah</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald - Have median brown hair that curled around his ears, hazel green-brown eyes and light tan skin. Have a lean body structure with slight muscles on his upper arms and legs along with a birthmark on the back of his head, right below the hairline.</p><p>Right Hand Man - Have fiery red hair that reach down to the top of his shoulders, piercing icy blue eyes and tan skin. Have a lean muscular body, due to being a heavy hitter, and faded scars on his hands, arms and torso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more but idk for now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>